Time for a Change
by ilovemybestfriends
Summary: A/M A day in the life of Amber. Includes snogging, tears, slaps, and hugs. A typical day for a teenage girl.


I looked around to see everyone occupied. Mara and Mick were doing biology homework. She better not be making a move on him. Jerome and Alfie whispered suspiciously. Fabian and Nina were discussing who knows what. They are really cute together. Patricia was texting someone on her cell phone. To everyone else, it looked like I was reading a fashion magazine, but I wasn't. I was reading Jane Eyre, one of the best classics of all time. I'm not a stupid blond. I love reading romance novels. A phone ringing interrupted my reading though.

"Amber, dear, your father is on the phone. He says it's urgent!" Trudy shouted from the other room. I marked my book, stood up, smoothed out my dress, and headed to the phone.

When I got to the phone, Trudy handed it to me and gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you, Trudy." She nodded and left me to my phone call. I pressed the phone to my ear waiting for the urgent news from my dad.

"Hi, Daddy. How's Washington C.D.? I mean D.C."

"Hello, darling. America is lovely. I'd like to bring the family here sometime. My business trip is being cut short, Amber." That's strange. Daddy would never come home early from a business trip.

"What's wrong? Why are you coming home early?" I asked frantically.

"It's your mum. A man tried to rob her boutique. She wouldn't give him the money though. He shot her. It's very bad, love. Your brother, Benjamin, is with her at the hospital. He just called and told me there's only a small chance of survival. He says he will text you and me if there is progress." Oh no. How could this happen? Mum can't die. I felt tears slide down my face. Good thing I decided to start wearing waterproof mascara.

"Where are you, Daddy?" I sniffled.

"I'm waiting for the next flight to London. I will get to your mum as soon as I can," my dad said in a soothing voice.

"Wha-what if mum doesn't make it? She can't die. She can't!"

"Your mother is a strong woman. She'll try her hardest to live. I love you, Amber, darling. I'll call you when I get to London, okay? Take care."

"Okay. I love you. Please be careful."

"I always am. Good-bye, dear." He hung up before I could say good-bye. My bottom lip started to tremble. No, I will not sob here. I need to go think. I know! I'll go run. Mick thinks I can't keep up with him. Please, I probably can run faster than he can. I ran up the stairs to go change into some clothes that were suitable for running and to find my inhaler.

It took around a half an hour to figure out what to wear and locate my inhaler. I decided on a purple t-shirt, black shorts, and black trainers. I brushed my hair into a single plait. I used my inhaler and then put it away. I didn't want anyone to know I had asthma. Mum always said to hide your weaknesses so I did.

I walked out of the room I shared with Nina and down the stairs. I walked out the door and stretched my muscles. I definitely didn't want a cramp or to pull a muscle. That would be awful. I started jogging and that's when I saw _them. _Mara and Mick. My Mick. My boyfriend and ex-best friend. They were snogging. His hands were on her hips and hers were in his hair. She pulled him closer.

I bit my lip and started to cry for the second time. I quickly wiped them and sprinted away. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to be here.

How could she? How could Mara do this to me? How could Mick do this to me? I hate the House of Anubis sometimes. I feel so alone. Alfie cares about me. I know everyone thinks I don't know that he fancies me, but I figured it out. Alfie is a nice bloke; I just don't feel the same way about him. I wish I could be smart like Mara. I guess Mick just likes the shy and intelligent sweetheart. Any other day I think I could handle this but not today. My mum was in the hospital. She could be saying her last words right now.

I remembered all the fun mum, dad, Ben, and I had in the past. We were supposed to go to Switzerland for my mum's birthday this June. I can't imagine her missing her own birthday. I sent a silent prayer to God, asking if he could just take care of my mum in heaven or on earth.

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks and took a deep breath. I need to be strong for mum.

I headed back to the House of Anubis. Apparently, Mick and Mara decided to head inside. I wonder if they saw me. I doubt it. They were probably too wrapped up in each other. I was definitely going to break up with Mick. He didn't deserve me.

"Amber?" The door opened and closed.

I looked up from my book. It was just Nina.

"Hi, Nina," I greeted softly.

"Why are you holed up in our bedroom?" She looked so trustworthy. I needed to talk to someone.

"Can I trust you? Can you keep secrets?"

"Yeah, sure. You're pretty much the only one talking to me in this house besides Fabian." She smiled. "Thanks for being there, Amber." That made me smile. I wonder if everyone in America is like her.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell you the short version. My mum was shot protecting her money in her boutique. There's a big chance she might die. My older brother, Ben, is with her. My dad is on a plane to London from Washington D.C. to see her." A few tears came out and I brushed them away.

"I'm so sorry, Amber. I hope your mom makes it. I lost my parents and I really miss them. If she dies, I'll be here for you." She held her arms out as if beckoning me to hug her. I did. I really needed someone to comfort me. "What else happened?" Nina asked.

"I went to run because it helps me clear my mind and I saw Mick and Mara snogging. She used to be my best friend. I don't understand how hard it is to stay away from your friend's boyfriend."

"That sucks. I never pegged them as those types of people," Nina said in surprise.

"Neither did I, Nina. Where did I go wrong?" I questioned shaking my head miserably.

"It's not your fault. If Mick was dumb enough to cheat on you, he doesn't deserve you, honey."

"You're right. He doesn't deserve me."

"Lunchtime, girls," Trudy called up the stairs.

"Do want me to bring you something?" Nina asked.

"Yes. I'll walk with you down the stairs though."

We left the room arm-in-arm and I stopped and sat on the last stair. I wanted to hear everyone's conversations.

"Why isn't the princess gracing us with her presence, Nina?" Jerome asked. I heard the others ask similar questions.

"She's not having a good day. I'm going to take her some food. I'll see you all later."

"Give the princess our regards. We as her subjects hate to see her upset." I could practically see the smirk on Jerome's face. "I'm not sure how you put up with her, Nina. She's such a blond. I'm not sure how anyone can handle that spoiled little daddy's girl." I stood up and ran to the table. My fists clenched. Everyone looked surprised to see me.

I slapped Jerome straight across the face. "Don't act like you know me, Jerome. You're the biggest jerk in the world. It's nice to know that everyone thinks so highly of me. Especially you two," I pointed at Mara and Mick. "You two make me want to be sick. Don't ever talk to me again. Do you hear me? Never again will I trust anyone in this house except Nina. Thanks a lot everyone." After I grabbed a sandwich, I stormed up to my room. I didn't want to see any of these people anymore.

It had been hours since lunch. Nobody even bothered to check on me. I think Nina went off with Fabian or something. That's okay. She deserves some alone time with him. Suddenly I could hear people talking in Mara and Patricia's room. The male voice sounded like Mick. I crept out of the room and crouched outside the door.

"-I'm sorry, Mara."

"Why, Mick? Is it Amber? She saw us outside."

"Yes, it is her. I really like her. She's not just a pretty face. She's amazing."

"Why did you snog me then? You know she won't forgive you."

"I know I made a mistake. I'll beg for her back. I snogged you because I started to fancy you. I was extremely confused. I figured that if I kissed you, I'd figure out my feelings. I did. When we kissed, I felt nothing. I want to try to fix things with Amber. I'm really sorry, Mara."

"Why her? Why Amber?"

"I can't describe her. There is so much beneath the surface with her. She's sweet and I understand that she gets jealous. I can handle that. I know I was jealous when she kissed Alfie. I just don't want her to be with anyone else except me."

"I understand, Mick. I hope everything works out-"

I slowly walked back to my room. Should I take Mick back? This is horrid. What am I supposed to do? I'll consult Jane Eyre for this one. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I closed my book and placed it on the foot of my bed.

"Hey, Amber." Mick rubbed the back of his neck and sent me a small smile.

"I thought I told you to never talk to me again. I don't like to associate myself with cheaters," I stated coldly. Mick took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"I'm so sorry, Amber. I made a huge mistake with Mara. I was just confused. I thought you might be second guessing our relationship because of what happened with the whole Alfie situation."

"I wasn't," I said, putting emphasis on the I.

"Please, Amber. It didn't mean anything," he pleaded.

"Snogs and kisses don't mean anything. Is that what you're saying?" I stood up and started pacing.

"With Mara, they mean nothing. With you, they mean everything."

"Do they?" I wondered. He stood and placed his hands on my cheeks.

"Yes, absolutely, love." His breath was hot in my face. Then he pressed his lips softly to mine. Just the small contact sent fire throughout my body. Tears started to roll down my face mid-kiss. I couldn't do this. I broke the kiss and tried to remove his hands from my face. He moved his hands and wrapped his muscled arms around my shoulders. He put his chin on top of my head. I put my arms around his waist and just cried. I let everything out through my tears: anger, frustration, sadness, and fear.

When I finished crying, Mick backed up slowly and sat on my bed. His back was against the wall. He pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Why did he have to be so fit and toned? It must be a crime somewhere.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," I whispered.

"It's okay. You said yet. That means you will eventually. I can live with that," Mick whispered into my hair. "Why don't you tell me about your day? What made it so bad? Oh, you look pretty without make-up and in something besides a dress or your uniform." He grinned.

"Thank you." I felt my cheeks flush. "Anyways, earlier I received a call from my dad. Some idiot tried to rob my mum's boutique, but she wouldn't hand over her money. She is a stubborn woman. The man shot her. My older brother, Ben, is supposed to text me if there's any progress." I paused. He nodded for me to continue. "I was extremely upset because my mum and I are really close. I decided to go running; it always helps me clear my thoughts-"

"You run?" Mick's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm sure I can run faster than you." I smiled.

"We'll have to see about that," he laughed. "Continue."

"I started jogging and I saw you and Mara. We both know what happened, so I don't have to explain that. I was sprinting and thinking about my mum, you, and Mara. Then, I was talking to Nina and stuff. Then, lunch happened. You know about how I slapped Jerome-"

"I didn't agree with what he said, Amber," Mick interrupted.

"Okay," I nodded. "Then, I um eavesdropped on your conversation with Mara. I am so sorry. I understand it was wrong." I hung my head.

Mick tilted my chin up so my dark blue eyes met his sparkling blue eyes. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Thanks." He released my chin. "After that, I just read Jane Eyre."

"Is it a good book?"

"Yes, it's a classic romance story."

"Does she get a happy ending?" Mick asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want a happy ending?" I met his eyes.

"No." He looked at me confused.

"Why not?"

"It's called a 'happy ending'. Happiness isn't supposed to end when you're with that special someone, ya know?" His arms tightened around my waist.

"I know." He smiled that smile at me. It made me want to melt into a puddle. "Do you want that happiness, Amber?"

"Yes, it would be nice."

"Do you forgive me? I know I made a mistake. I'm only human; I can't guarantee that I won't do stupid things in the future," Mick explained, pressing his forehead against mine. He was too close. I couldn't think. He's just too handsome.

"I-uh-yes."

He smiled a breath-taking smile and crashed his lips onto mine. I slid my hands into his smooth hair. It was so soft. I sighed against his lips. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue and I quickly opened my mouth. He tasted every part of my mouth. He really is a brilliant snogger. He retracted his tongue and I moaned. I pulled away and he pulled me back to give me a sweet kiss. I felt everything in that kiss. It was so full of emotion. I smiled against his lips and then pulled away. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and I saw him grin happily.

"Dinner, everyone!" Trudy shouted up the staircase. I slid off Mick's lap and headed to my closet to pick something to wear.

"I'll be there in a second, Mick. Can you wait outside for me?"

"Sure, babe." He opened and closed the door. What should I wear? Hmm. I think it's time for some change. I put on some dark wash skinny jeans, a striped navy blue and grey fitted t-shirt, and navy blue ballet flats. I didn't bother changing my hair or putting on make-up. I looked in the mirror one last time and deemed myself ready. Wait! I forgot the bracelet Mick gave me. I'll put that on even if Mara has one too.

I left the room and saw Mick leaning against the wall.

"I'm ready," I said.

"You look amazing, love." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"I thought it was time for a change."

"Hmm. Time for a change…" he trailed off, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"What?"

"I think you really did change today. You really evolved into an extremely beautiful girl."

"Thanks. You're so cheesy, Mick."

"What can I say? It's all a part of the charm." He winked. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen.

**New Text Message From: Ben**

I clicked open.

**hey, ambie. hope you're doing great. mum's gonna be fine. she gives her love. love, ben :D**

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, Mick." I showed him the text message.

"That's great!" He hugged me.

"It really is," I said into his shoulder.

Maybe Mick is right. Maybe I did change that day. I feel like a different person. We're happily together. We like to run and go to the laundry room for secret snogging sessions. Mara and Alfie are seeing each other. It was a shocking revelation. That was some serious snogging I walked in to see. Fabian and Nina are dating. She seems genuinely happy here in the House of Anubis. Jerome finally won some girl's heart. It was hilarious to see him be turned down so many times or to see a girl who didn't succumb to his 'witty charm'. Patricia is single. I think I saw her eye on the new transfer student from America though. The mystery of the House of Anubis was solved. Let's just say there were many tears and freak-outs. It turns out this blond is pretty smart and helped put together many of the clues.

The MI6 may or may not have been involved, but I'm afraid I'll never tell.

**A/N: Well, what did everyone think? If you catch any grammar or spelling errors, feel free to review and tell me. **

**I hope you all liked my Mick and Amber one-shot. More one-shots to come in the future. **

**PM me if you want to talk about the secrets of House of Anubis, how hot Jerome is, how cute Fabian and Nina are, etc. **

**Any reviews are accepted. **

**Thanks for reading, loves. Enjoy your day. Don't forget to watch House of Anubis all this week. **

**I love y'all.**

**-Rachel**


End file.
